bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloontonium Lab
The Bloontonium Lab is a track in Bloons Tower Defense 5 added on April 4th, 2012. Overview Its difficulty is extreme, making it the hardest track in Bloons Tower Defense 5 (and possibly even the entire BTD series as well). This is the first track to be extreme difficulty, and few can beat it without Premiums or Special Agents. There are 3 entrances and 3 exits. Entrances: First is on the Middle-left corner; Second is on the top-right corner; Lastly is on the bottom-right corner. Exits: First is on the top-left corner; Second is the middle-right corner; Lastly, is on the bottom-left corner. The player must have a Rank of 60 or higher to unlock and play it. The player must be careful on how he plays, there are high stakes. Each attempt is $50 precious Monkey Money gone forever, mistakes are very unforgiving. Also, there are no saves on this track. A successful attempt gives very high XP and many Awesome Points. Rewards Easy: 100, 250,000 XP (500,000 for iOS), 900. Medium: 250, 500,000 XP (1,000,000 for iOS), 1200. Hard: 500, 1,000,000 XP (1,500,000 for iOS), 1800. Note: Monkey Money rewards only apply to Bloons TD 5 Deluxe, while Awesome Point rewards only apply to the online version. The iOS version only gives XP. Strategies Glitches *This track used to suffer from the Track Jump glitch. Achievements Trivia *It's appearance is a Radioactive Sign, and on the track selection it appears surrounded by flames. *Even with Premium Upgrades, this track could still provide a difficult challenge. *Just like all extreme difficulty maps, you can't play on Deflation mode, Apopalyse mode, or Sandbox mode. This is likely due to it being way more difficult to complete. **The difficulty doesn't apply to Sandbox Mode. Despite this, there isn't Sandbox Mode for this track (The same goes with Main Street). This could be because it costs Monkey Money to play, or that they want the track to remain as hard as possible with minimal experimentation and attempts to find a strategy. *This is where Depleted Bloontonium Darts, Ground Zero bombs, The Big One Mortars, and the Technological Terror's plasma are made. *The word bloontonium is obviously derived from Plutonium, a radioactive metal. *This might be the hardest track in all BTD series, due to it's multiple short paths, and the risks that the players are taking by trying to beat it (The other candidates for the hardest track are Monkeys vs Bloons and the Triangle of Insanity). *This track is arguably the PC version of Monkeys vs. Bloons in terms of difficulty. *The Bloontonium Lab paths are apparently stained by tire marks. *The circumference of the circle is similar to the track "Clock". Also like Clock, the Bloons move towards the center and then away from it. *In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, you get a lot of Monkey Money and XP for beating this & Main Street.However, you get more XP from this track. *With the short paths on this track, Ceramic Bloons can be very hard to beat, especially on rounds 43, 47, 49, 50, 51, 59, 63, 76 and 78. It's recommended to have an Arctic Wind tower in the center for those rounds, though it's useless against Camo Ceramics. *Bloontonium Lab is the last directly accessible track one can unlock, as it's the hardest. *Even the rewards suggest that Bloontonium Lab is harder than Main Street, as the rewards are twice as much as they are for Main Street. In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, this only applies to the XP gained. *The bottom path is the shortest path on the Track, in the same way the vertical track is the shortest on Main Street. This is probably due to the layout of the game, where the vertical length is shorter than the horizontal length. Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Non Premium Tracks Category:Additions Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Extreme Difficulty Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Tracks